Her Amorous Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "A Heartbreak Healed." Dana is still getting harassed by the same boy who dumped her at the school dance and Raph goes into protective mode, showing Dana how much he cares about her. Done as a request for CherryBloom123.


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! I'm sorry it took me so long. Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) television show belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

 **This story is the sequel to "A Heartbreak Healed".**

* * *

 **Her Amorous Protector**

Dana looked over her shoulder as she stopped running, glad to see she had lost her pursuers. Every day for a while now, she had to deal with some punks from school who liked to harass her. It had actually begun happening after she had been dumped at the dance a month ago.

She now went into her apartment and ordered some pizza to watch a movie. A shadow then came to her window and she gasped when she saw the leather suit, but then she noticed it looked…familiar.

Her brain recognized that the suit was turtle shaped and she opened the window. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, you can," said the person and she stepped back as he came in. She then recognized the sais at his waist.

"Raph?" she asked and then her eyes widened. "Is this your…Nightwatcher suit?"

He took off the helmet and smiled at her. "You like?" he said, flexing his arms a bit, which made her giggle before she went up to him and hugged him, letting out a sigh. Raph looked at her. "Dana? What's the matter?" he asked.

She just hugged him and he hugged her protectively. "Did that jerk come back to bother you again?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, but some other jerks did," she said. "Ever since I got dumped at the dance a month ago."

Even though Raph was a turtle, he knew better than to harass a lady, but apparently some punks weren't taught to respect girls. He held Dana for a moment before an idea came to him. "Dana, do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded. "I trust you," she said.

He took her outside and picked her up. "Hold on tight," he said and began using his ninja skills to leap from buildings and fire escapes as she held on, watching the city rush by as her boyfriend carried her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They soon landed a popular hangout where all the college teens hung out and many of them gaped at Raph's entrance as he gently set. Dana down and she looked at him, a huge smile on her face.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed before turning to Raph and smiling. "Would you carry me home later, Muscles?" she asked sweetly.

Raph chuckled. "Of course, Baby," he said, just as sweetly before his voice became protective. "After I set these punks straight for harassing my girl."

She giggled. "Ooooh, I love it when you get protective," she said, her voice still sweet as she kissed his helmet where his mouth should be. He chuckled and rubbed her arms lovingly before turning to the gaping boys.

"I hear you've been harassing my girl," he said, his voice growing hard.

The boys shook their heads. "Not us, sir," said one fearfully. "The ones that have been after her are inside. They were bragging about it earlier."

"Really?" asked Raph in a non-believing tone.

"It's true, Nightwatcher, sir," said another young man. "We stay out here because we don't like the atmosphere. Too much bullies."

A girl then walked out and went towards them. "Ugh, that creep," she said as she leaned against the wall.

"You okay, sis?" asked the first boy.

"No, that jerk tried to get me to dance really close to him and I told him to back off and stomped his foot to get away from him," she said.

Raph looked at the building and pulled out his sais. "Time for some cleaning," he said firmly.

Dana went up to him. "Be careful, Muscles," she said sweetly. "Don't be gone too long."

He turned to her and held her. "I'll be just a moment, Baby," he promised.

They backed away as he went in and it was a madhouse a moment later when Nightwatcher began shutting the music and most of the lights down and the teens were running out of the hangout in fear. Nightwatcher then saw a group of boys trying to be tough and looked at Dana. "Are they the ones who were bugging you earlier, Baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said before smiling at him. "Are you going to teach them a lesson?"

He chuckled. "I think they've seen enough, but I am going to give them a warning," he said as he moved toward the teenage boys and they tried attacking him, but he knocked them back before standing over them.

"You punks better not harass my girl again," he said as Dana came up next to him and he put a protective arm around her. "Because if you do, I will come back and do a whole lot more than just give you a warning. Is that clear?"

They nodded and the other group of teens came over. "We told you Nightwatcher would get you," said one of them before they left and Raph and Dana left, leaving the bullies there.

* * *

A short time later, Raph brought Dana back home and she insisted he come in. "Why don't you take off some of that suit?" she said with a smile. "Surely it can't be too comfortable to be in for a long time."

He chuckled. "Dana, I think I've rubbed off on you, Baby," he said teasingly as he got out of his Nightwatcher suit and sat on the couch, catching her a moment later when she raced up and sprung at him. He gently pinned her and kissed her before leaning down and giving her gentle love bites on her neck. She moaned happily as she kissed him back before he rested his face into her shoulder and began breathing gently on her neck, making her giggle a little before moaning again as he kissed and nipped her gently all over her neck before kissing her mouth again.

"Raph," she breathed out with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Did I make your day?" he asked with a teasing smile.

She grinned at him. "You did, my amorous protector," she said.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before giving her a kiss that showed her just how amorous he was feeling for her right then and she held onto him as he gave her more love bites and she returned the favor, which surprised him and he growled playfully.

"Marking me too, hmm?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I'm a bit protective of you after all."

That earned her a kiss that left her breathless and loved.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
